Drowned
by C.R. Sage
Summary: A girl from the world we live in is thrown off her boat and supposedly "drowns" along with her faithful Chocolate Lab companion. But that isn't the case. When the girl wakes up, she finds herself in a completely different world with bending and Avatars.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She felt her body jerk into the air when the boat did a sudden hairpin turn. She a long with a Chocolate Lab were thrown from the boat and into the river's brackish water. She wore no life jacket as she was old enough to where doing so on a boat was not required. So she had no way of staying a float, only treading water for as long as she could. Until she felt some unknown force jerk her underwater.

Wildly she tried to fight her way to the surface yet the current was too strong.

_Since when did this river have currents like this?_ she thought frantically. She fought wildly to breathe while at the same time hopeless trying to fight her way to the surface. But it was no use. _This can't be it. This can't be. I'm only 16! _She tired out quickly and had no more breath. She opened her mouth and tried to gasp for air but only water found its way into her lungs. She found herself suffocating before going unconscious, unaware of the fait of her dog.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Jinora we don't want to miss out on dinner" Korra called out to the little airbender as she lagged behind.

"Hey Korra, when are you actually going to airbend? I mean you have that weaving thing down" she said as she caught up with Korra. "And will there ever be a probending match again? I mean you with that whole thing that went on with Amon and stuff. Do you think it would be safe or would Amon crash into a match again." She said babbling on in the way she always did.

Korra sighed. "I don't know, Jinora. That last match was pretty bad. The counsel might decide against it"

"Oh that's too bad. Well there's always hope right? I mean hope as all we need. It was all the people of the Hundred years war needed right? They hoped and the war eventually ended. I know Katara never lost hope and stuff and-" She gasped. "Korra!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Korra asked befoe catching the reason why Jinora had gasped. There are the beach, not too far from the path they were walking on, was a girl laying face down in the sand. She showed no signs of life or movement and her short brown hair was went and dirty. And lying next to her in a similar position, was a brown dog much smaller than Nagga but had similar features like triangular ears, and a slender tail. He too, showed no signs of life.

"Oh no" Korra whispered. She hurried down to where the girl laid unconscious. "Jinora, go get Tenzin. I'll try to see if I can revive her" she called out. She heard the running as Jinora raced away. She flipped the girl over onto her back and assesed her condition. She wore clothes she had not seen before. She also showed no obvious signs of injury, so Korra figured that it was simply a drowning. She knew what to do.

She used a trick that she remembered Katara talking about using a waterbending trick when she and the avatar were young. Aang had been reckless and tried to ride Kiyoshi Island's Unagi and had gotten himself unconscious. So Katara had simply bended some water out of his lungs and he was ok.

That's what Korra planned to do now. She moved her hand toward the girl's mouth and held it open. Then with her other hand, she bended the water that had been caught in her lungs. Immediately, the girl started coughing and gasping for breath. She opened her eyes bleakly and Korra saw no comprehension in them.

"Korra!" Tenzin called from somewhere behind. "Jinora told me what you two found" he said as he neared the shore. "How is she?"

"I think she'll be ok. Though I don't know what exactly caused this" she said. The avatar looked down at the girl. "Do you know your name?"

The girl opened her mouth and coughed a little more before managing to get it out. "Cass" she said hoarsely. "My name is Cass"

* * *

**First chapter of my first fanfic. What do you think? I sort of intended the girl to be just an original OC of mine but I have great plans for the story. Please review! **

**~C.R. Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys. I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me and it's good to know that at least _some people_ like my story. Anyway, keep the reviews coming. I'm sorry I've been a little lacky. I just have a lot going in my life but I will keep trying to make room to write this fanfiction. So let's get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Cass" Korra repeated the name of the girl. "It's definitely different"

Cass looked up, and she finally seemed to comprehend her surroundings. Then here eyes flared and looked over to where the dog layed. "Help my dog" she pleaded. "Please. He's my best friend."

Korra nodded, understanding for her bond with Naga was also strong. She went over to help the brown dog.

Tenzin looked at her. "Do you know what happened?"

Cass looked at him. In her eyes, she seemed to try to recall what had happed that had led to her being where she was now. Then she remembered. "I was on a boat" she said weakly. "We were going really fast. I think my dad was driving and he seemed mad. He made a really narrow turn and the force…it caused me to fly out a long with my dog"

Tenzin nodded. "Continue"

"We both fell into the water. I'm a pretty good swimmer but…there was this current. It pulled me under and I couldn't get back to the surface. I couldn't breathe and then everything just went dark. I don't know what happened after that."

There was some strained coughing as Korra revived the dog. Cass looked over and let out a cry of relief. "Muddy! Thank goodness you're alright. I don't know what I would have done without you!" she said.

At the sound of her voice, the dog, Muddy became more energetic and struggled free from Korra's grip and went over to Cass, who had now propped herself up. Muddy licked her cheeks and she petted him and saying "It's ok boy. I'll be ok. It's all good"

Korra smiled and said. "I defintely know how you feel, Cass. I don't know what I would have done if that had happened to my polar bear dog, Naga."

Cass knodded and continued to pet Muddy.

"Do you remember where you're from?" Tenzin asked.

Cass stopped petting her dog and became all serious again. "I'm not from here. And I don't just mean here as in Republic City. I'm not from this world." she said

They both just looked her. For a long time they just stared at her, deciding whether her almost drowning had made her crazy or not. Then finally Tenzin said. "Are you sure?".

Cass nodded. "I'm positive"

"Then what kind of world do you come from?" Korra asked.

Cass sighed. "I come from a world where the people think and most likely are, superior to all other worlds. There's no bending or anything. We are more technologically advanced, and I also know everything about you guys too. I know about Avatars and the airbenders' near extinction. And a lot of other things."

They looked at her. Again there was a long silence as they tried to absorb what this strange girl had said. Again Tenzin was the one to break the silence. "We should get you inside our home and since it seems like what you are saying is true, then you are welcomed to stay"

"Thank you" Cass said.

"My friends Bolin, Mako, and Asami will be here soon. I don't know if we have enough rooms for everyone" Korra said.

Tenzin nodded. "Then Cass can room with Asami"

* * *

**Alrighty looks like things are getting interesting. Again I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week. Until then, please let me know what you think!**

**~C.R. Sage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So how would you feel if you started a chapter that you had been planning for days, just waiting for time to get on the computer to write and by the time you've written some down, your not-so-tech savy dad decides to go ahead and type in Facebook into the address bar, thus erasing what you have down? Pretty pissed huh? Yeah that just happened to me. I leave the computer to talk on the phone and my precious chapter is gone. So I guess I'll be teaching my dad how to tab and minimize. Anyway, enough with the rant. From now on, I'll be writing in Cass's third person POV because it would make life easier on me and more entertaining to you, my readers. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tenzin and Korra brought Cass into the house. They tried to convince her to go to the hospital which finally ended in Cass's refusal. Then they begged her to eat something but again Cass said no. She was feeling a little nausea and diarreha and did not want to make that worse by eating.

Muddy, her faithful Chocolate Lab, was like her shadow accept for the fact that he was brown (**A/N: it's supposed to be a lame joke ,get it?**). But he never left her side. And always watched Cass closely incase she got sick. Yet Cass did not mind it at all. She found it comforting to have her best friend in this new world and she knew that whatever happened to them, they would be together and she would go to great lengths to make sure it stayed that way.

Now she was in the room she and Asami were to share. Cass folded some of Asami's clothes as she unpacked them. "You really didn't have to this, Cass" she said kindly.

"No, it's ok. I like helping people. Besides, you've been through a lot and this has to be rough on you" she said.

Asami looked baffled for a second then blinked. "Oh right, I keep forgetting you know what's happened to me and stuff. It's kind of weird to be talking about this when I've just met you"

Cass smiled. "Don't worry, it's weird for me too. I mean one minute I'm struggling for air and the next, I'm being revived by Avatar Korra."

Asami cast her a smile before the two returned to their work. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Cass went to open it. It was Korra. "Hey Cass, I'm sorry but this is all I could find for you" she said, holding up a water tribe dress similar to what Katara had worn. "I know it's probably not your style. But If you want, tomorrow we can go into town and find something"

"No, we don't have to" Cass said to be kind yet in truth, she didn't want to be stuck with the water tribe dress.

"No, It's ok. I want to" Korra said.

"Okey doke then" she said before turning towards the closet and replacing her old, soaked clothes that she had worn before with the water tribe dress.

She went over to a mirror and looked at herself. She looked out of place in the dress. Her short, thick brown hair came down only to an inch above her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were like looking at a forest through blurry binoculars and skin, which was tan from many days out in the sun. She looked down at where her precious class ring should be and found its purple diamon still shining. Cass smiled in relief. She also found her amethyst crystal still hanged on her neck. Again Cass was relieved. These small pieces of jewlry were not worth much but had a lot of sentimental value.

Another knock on the door. This time it was Asami that answered it. Two boys came in, one looking excited and high strung and the other looking withdrawn and calm. Cass recognized them as Bolin and Mako.

"Hey are you sure you don't need help?" Bolin said.

"Yeah I'm sure, besides I've got Cass if I need it." Asami said, gesturing to over her.

Bolin looked at Cass and imediately she knew that Korra had forgotten to tell them about her. She sighed. "Hi Bolin, my name is Cass and Korra found me unconscious on the island and revived me. I'm not from this world but I know just about everything about you." she said in sort of a flat tone.

Bolin looked at her in a shock. Just then, Korra came and Cass sighed a relief. No need to explain anymore.

Bolin looked at Korra and pointed to Cass. "She's joking right?" he asked. Korra sighed and said "I don't think so. She is from a different world and according to her, the world she came from is superior so she knows about us."

"Wow" Bolin said.

"I should be getting to bed." Cass said. "It's been a long crazy day for me and I need some sleep." she said.

"Ok then. Come on guys" Korra said and she, Mako, and Bolin left the room.

Asami sighed. "I'm kind of tired too. I guess I'll go to sleep." She climbed into bed and shut off the light.

Cass did the same and patted the bed for Muddy to come up. He did and he put his muzzle on Cass's leg, which she found comforting. She sighed once again and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**So whatcha think? I know it's not as exciting but I promise that the next two chapters will be more exciting. This is sort of just a filler chapter. Read and Review!**

**~C.R. Sage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So yeah, my dear laptop has not been fixed and my iPod (that I use to read reviews and fanfics) has stopped working. So yeah, I'm a little limited on technology right now. Anyway thanks for the reviews! And if you're one of those people who reads but doesn't review, then review! You want me to post these chapters fast right? So review! And now, onward with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

She struggled. She fought. But the current fought harder. Her day had already been bad from a fight she'd had with her dad over her junk food addiction, now being thrown from her family's boat had made it worse. And now she was losing her battle with the waves and the river's undertow.

Thrashing wildly, Cass took a milisecond to try to locate her dog, who had also been thrown from the boat. She thought she caught sight of him but she didn't know for sure as a another wave hit her, sending her underwater momentarily before clearing away. She coughed from the brackish water that she'd swallowed.

She became tired from fighting. She couldn't do it forever and the fact that she did not have a lifejacket made things worse. She took a moment when the waves seemed to have subsided and allowed herself to rest. She breathed a sigh but it was suddenly snatched away as another wave hit her.

Again, it sent her underwater. But this time, Cass could not get back to the surface. The undertow's strength had grown and now, it tugged her further underwater. Again she fought but was soon tired out. She hadn't taken a huge breath when the last wave had suddenly hit her. And now, her supply quickly dwindled.

Her head began to hurt, her lungs were starting to burn and the current still pulled her under. _No. This can't be happening. I'm only 16. It can't end like this. _she thought. She could take it nolonger. She opened her mouth and gasped for air but was rewarded only brackish water. She coughed and again, more water seeped into her lungs. She continued to do so until she could nolonger take it. She passed out, her last thought being _No..._

Cass jacknifed into sitting position, startling her dog. He came closer, as if he knew what had happened. She took a moment to register her surroundings and then remembered that she had been revived by a character she had seen on tv. And now she was in the world of Avatar Korra.

Cass sighed, taking deep breaths. _So it was dream...thank God. I wasn't ready to die yet. _she thought. For a long time, she just layed down, taking deep breaths while gently petting Muddy, just telling herself that it was all a dream. She tried to think of her favorite songs, her favorite memories, etc. to try to scare all negative thoughts away that could result in another nightmare.

Asami woke up once, having to go to the bathroom and was startled when she saw Cass looking at her. "I just had a really bad dream" she explained. Asami nodded and head out their door. She came back later and resumed sleeping.

Sleep eventually found Cass, too. She found herself riding in the back of a Grand Caravan, windows rolled down, and sun shinning. Cass took a deep breath and smiled and looked out the window to her left where she could see the amazing views of the Appalachian Mountains. She looked over to her right, just as they passed a sign that read "Blue Ridge Parkway".

A flash of white and then she was in the back seat of a Versa, riding down a two lane road, the sound of accoustic music playing on the radio, and the occasional smell of honeysuckles that streamed through rolled down windows. Cass knew this. It was one of her favorite parts of the weekend and also the most peaceful.

Another flash and she found herself up front, speeding down an interstate when suddenly, a face from the past appeared. She recognized it as it being one of her former crushes. She sighed as the all the feelings she felt came back to her. Some were happy, but most were full of pain and sorrow and regret. The same thing happened and again and again. All leaving the same feelings. Cass sighed. She had spent so much time chasing after those boys. She wished that for once someone would chase after her.

Yet another flash and she was in the driver's seat of a Versa, the same one she had been in before. She looked to the passenger seat and saw her dad yelling at her. She was driving but very slowly. She looked in the back to see Muddy and her little brother of age 14 looking at her. She heard yelling from her dad in the passenger seat. She felt confusion so she slammed on the breaks, making a car behind her honk in rage.

"Cass" a voice said though she could not identify it's owner or where it came from. "Cass" it said again. "We're under attack, we have to go".

"What do you mean?" Cass asked, looking around wildly.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the bed and again, memory came rushing back to her. She saw Korra knelt beside her bed. Bolin, Mako, and Asami were behind her. "What's going on?"

Korra sighed. "Cass we're under attack. We need to evacuate the island."

"What?" Cass said uncomprehendingly.

"You've been asleep for two days. A lot has happened. But right now we need to get out of here because the equalists are attacking"

* * *

**Yes I know. Bad Bad Bad Sagey. I've been really busy and stuff. But since it's summer, I'll definitely try to write more often. I defintely didn't plan for the story to take a twist like that though. I've just been so busy and lazy and I'm trying to keep the story up to date with what's going on in the show so yeah. I guess doing what I did was the only way. Anyway, If any of you readers are interested in making a cover image for the story, let me know! Other than that, read and review (you want me to stop being lazy right?)!**

**~C.R. Sage**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back with another chapter! But first, I must put you through a rant that I need to get off my chest. So I just went through an hour of freaking torture trying to apply for a job. They had a questionaire that was like 12 pages long! Jeese people, ask those questions in an interview, not the application! Uggh...with all that time I spent I better get an interview. I highly doubt it since a bunch of other jobs I've applied to haven't given me one. Oh well...onward with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"How can I have been asleep for two days?" Cass yelled as they ran down hallways of the air temple. She'd bolted from her bed when the Avatar had woken her up and grabbed a parka that had found it's way to her bed. A quick look in the mirror to pull her thick hair in a ponytail and they were off, with Muddy following close behind.

Bolin ran beside her. "Maybe it's because you're sick from drowning" he said.

Cass held up her finger in a universal "one sec" gesture while they passed by a closet. She opened it's door and pulled out something she thought she needed. A wood bow and arrows. Cass had found them when she'd first arrived and was looking for a towel of some sort. She'd made note of their location and though she wasn't good at aiming, it was better than nothing.

She caught up with Bolin and the others. "I'm not sick! I may have after affects from when that happened but I don't feel sick. And I didn't drown! If I had, I wouldn't be here right now!" She yelled. The gun fire and the sounds of the Equalists war sounded from outside, which was why she was yelling.

"Yeah and Amon can't really take away people's bending. Anything's possible you know"

Cass sighed. _You got that right. _

They continued to run to through the halls of the temple, Cass glancing every so often to make sure Muddy hadn't gotten sidetracked and was right behind her. To her relief, he was always keeping pace though Cass just had to make sure.

"Bolin, what exactly happened while I was out?" she asked as the kept pace with the earthbender.

"Well in short, Asami, Mako, and I got arrested by Tarlock, who was put in charge of Equalist matters. He was harrassing innocent people which was why we got involved. Anyway, Korra must have been really mad and went to him. They battled and he defeated and captured her"

"How did Tarlock defeat the Avatar?" Cass asked.

"Bloodbending" Bolin replied.

"So what happened after that?"

"He took her to the mountains beyond Republic City. He kept her there and she managed to escape when Amon attacked the spot."

"Wow. Thanks for filling me in"

"No problem"

They got outside to where Tenzin, his family, chief Beifong, and others were waiting.

"What now Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"I have to get my family away from this conflict."

"I'll go with you" Chief Beifong

Korra turned to Cass. "You should go with them. You'll be safe"

She shook her head. "No, I'm staying with you guys"

Tenzin heard her reply. "No Cass. It is far too dangerous. You're coming with me"

Cass shook her head again, remaining calm. "No. I'm going with Korra. Besides, If I die, I'll probably just get sent back to my world."

* * *

**Yeah I know it was way too short. I guess It's just a filler chapter. But the finale to Korra was epic right? Though I guess they could have left some clift hangers for the next season. Are they even going to have a next season? If you know or if you know where I can find out, drop me a line because I absolutely love the whole series. **

**Now you're probably wondering, what am I going to do with the story now that season is finished? Well It'll probably come to end somewhere around chapter 8. If not that then defintitely chapter 10. But don't you freak out on me. I have an awesome idea for a sequel that will be far more entertaining. I don't know if I'll start it right after I finish this because I might want to another fanfiction for another series. But I'll think about it. **

**Anyway, read and review (again, if you don't want me to be lazy). **

**~C.R. Sage**


	6. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Yeah I'm sorry this isn't an actual update. But I really need to get this out. **

**I've honestly lost interest in doing this fanfiction. I really have. I've started on another one that I like doing even more than this one. So yeah. **

**Now the question is, what exactly am I going to do? Well I'm not exactly sure. I need to think. I'll either keep going with this is put it up for adoption. Now, I'm new to fanfiction so I wouldn't know how the whole adoption thing works. But if you're interested in adopting this fanfiction, let me know. But I guess I just really need some time. **

**Maybe it's better that I just adopt this thing now because there's a 50 % chance or more that'll procrastinate and never think things over. Yeah I'm that lazy so I'm just warning. BUT who's to say that in a week or two, I don't get my laptop back, fixed, polished and ready to go. _Then _maybe I'll feel like writing more. But I honestly don't know for sure. I'm honestly just playing things by ear right now. **

**But it is such a chore to get up and go on my family's desktop computer when I could be typing in bed or on the couch. I'm sure you understand that. **

**I'd really love for you guys to give me your thoughts. Is this thing a lost cause or should I keep writing? Whatever your thoughts, let me know. Again I'm really sorry this isn't an update. But I really appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction. Again, send me your thoughts so I can decide what to do from here. **

**~C. R. Sage**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm finally back after a long hiatus. It seems that no matter how much I want for summer to end, it just won't go. Plus I've been pretty bored so I've decided to pick this back up again. Hope you guys still like it. But yeah, while some of you readers might be in school in August (which is much too early because it's still summer). I don't go back to school until after Labor Day. That's about 2 weeks from now. After that, things will really get busy for me but I'll try to have this done by the time I start school. Ok I guess I'll stop talking so you guys can see what happens next. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cass held onto Muddy's collar as he propelled them through the icy waters. She was thankful that Korra was able to use her waterbending to give her and her dog and air bubble as well as one for her and the others that were riding on Naga.

She had no idea what would happen to Tenzin and his family. She hoped that they would be able to escape without any problems. She remembered how to pray and even though she was unsure of whether God was watching her in that world, she prayed anyway for their safety.

Suddenly, they resurfaced at a sewer opening. Cass breathed in the cool winter air and accepted Korra's help as she pulled her and Muddy out of the water. They stayed silent and watched as Air Temple Island succumbed to the Equalists. In the distance, she saw an airship go after the flying bison that carried Tenzin's family and she looked away.

The others started to move deeper into the sewer tunnel. After awhile, they came to a stop as a figure crossed their path. They could not make out it's full features because it was just out of reach of ray of light that streamed from above.

Korra was in attack position, a flame in hand, ready to strike. But then the figure stepped into the light and Cass immediately remembered him from the first episode of the series. He was the homeless guy that Korra had met in the park on her first day in town.

"Thought I heard something out here" he said. "What brings the Avatar to the sewers?"

Korra relaxed and put out the flame. "Air Temple Island was under attack. And we had to get out of there" she said.

"Well follow me. My buddies and I have a place that you can stay" he said with perkiness

They did and soon, they were in a warm, cozy place. Cass had refused any food that the homeless guys had offered, even though she was starving, she was in no mood to try any of the food that the world had to offer. Instead, settle by the fire, laying down next to Muddy. When she touched his wet fur, she realized how hard the swim had been on him. Even though he resembled Naga, he was still just a regular dog. Cass took off her parka and let it rest on her dog, hoping it would help warm him.

After awhile, she settled down and went to sleep, dreaming about home and wondering if her absence hat been noticed, even yet if she was appearing on the show at that moment. Perhaps she would never know.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry. It's short but I figured I'd do it to try to get back into the swing of things on here. So I did hear that there would be a second season, thanks to facebook. I wonder when it'll come and what kind of conflict will happen this time? Any ideas? Anyway, I hope this was good enough for you. I'll try to write again soon, depending on the reviews. So read and review (if you want me to post in the next week). **

**~C.R. Sage**


End file.
